


Fire Emblem Families Fates

by tigereyes45



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Short Stories, age differences for some pairings, open for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A collection of short stories concerning the families of fire emblem fates. The same idea behind it as for my other story: Fire Emblem Awakening Families. Requests are opened. I have only played Conquest so far however.





	1. He Enjoyed These Moments

They were young back then. When they first met. Simple children from different classes. One far above the rest. Yet she did not seem to care. No, she treated them all the same as she treated her royal blood. That was what he liked best about her. That was the reason he was able to handle all the turmoil Gunter would put him through because, in the end, it would make him better able to serve her.

“Lady Corrin.” He knocks gently on her door. “Your tea is ready.” There was no reply. He sighs before letting a small smile on his face. She must still be sleeping. Nothing uncommon for the dear lady. Carefully Jakob lets himself into the room. There she was. Her limbs lying carelessly on the bed. She was never a neat sleeper.

Jakob moves about the room with a settled ease. He had been here many times. While she slept and while she was awake. This room was her lady’s but he knew it just as well as she did. As her butler, he needed to. That way he could fix any mess that may occur in it. He hums the song he knew she loved waking up to. A very old one that Flora and Felicia had taught them as children. Flora sang it best, but Jakob hummed it whenever Lady Corrin was fast asleep long past hours where she should be awake. He sets the tray that held her breakfast down near her bed, on a small drawer.

A sign that the song was working it magically gave way the longer he hummed. Lady Corrin’s body began to shift. Her nose wrinkles ever so slightly. He remembers the first day he saw her nose do that. They were playing outside with the other children of the palace. Tag was the game. She had just been caught, again. Upset she stomped her foot on the ground, wrinkled her nose, and screamed out in frustration. As the foolish boy, he was he pinched said nose. Wonder turned into surprise as she tackled him to the ground. Then anger as Gunter tore them apart. He lectured Jakob on decorum and professionalism. Never again did he touch the princess afterward. Not even in moments like these, where there was no one else. Her hair ever so slightly in her face as her head rolls about her pillow. His hands never drift to that slight piece of hair. They never tuck it away. He always remains professional. For she was his lady, and he could live with that. For they both knew that she was also his only friend.

“Jakob?” Her eyes open slowly and he nods.

“Yes, princess?” He finishes pouring her own cup of tea.

“What time is it?”

“Well past time for tea, and your studies to begin. I must say I have never seen the old man quite so irritable than when you miss your lessons.”

“We both know he is much worse when you miss yours.” She replies with a sly smile. “Troublemaker.” She taunts.

“Now, now milady. We both know who really has caused his hair to grow grey.”

She laughs. “You’re right.”

“Indeed. Clearly, it was Felicia.”

She laughs louder. “I think it was more of a group effort. A front we could all stand united on.” She jests, but little did she know that Jakob’s heart flutters whenever she laughs.

“Thank you for the morning tea Jakob.”

“Afternoon.” He corrects.

“Hmm, then I imagine you wouldn’t mind joining me.” She offers. Jakob lifts up the teapot once more. Slowly he pours tea into the second cup he had brought. He knew this room as well as his own. Yet he knew her far better than himself.

“Never milady.” He replies loyally as he takes his own cup within his hands. Moments such as these were his favorites. Small, simple moments of happiness. Just him and his lady. His hopes were for many more in the years to come. Even as he knew she would eventually leave this shelter that was truly a prison, and marry another royal far more worthy of her then himself. They would have moments of their own. Whoever the lucky man would be, he would never know her as well as himself. No that took years of dedication, and dare he even says, love? Yes, they would have moments of their own, but no other man would be able to match his knowledge of his precious lady.


	2. The Adventurer Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death on the feild causes instincts to take over.

“Shura!” She cries out in pain. His name the last words to escape from her mouth before the sobs took over.

Quickly she pushes Niles, and Nina away. They were in the middle of a battle, but she knew her big brother Xander and her big sister Camilla could handle it. Already she could hear the two sprouting orders out to the rest of the troops. They had been at this much longer than her, but even so. Corrin knew she should not be wailing like this. Not during battle. She slides on the ground towards him. Stopping beside his body. Blood was dripping from his hands. Not his, oh dear dragons, please don’t let all this blood be his. She was not so lucky.

Shura moves his hands away from his waist towards her face. They were covered in blood. His blood. She could clearly see the wound now that his hands no longer lay upon it, covering it. He didn’t seem to notice the blood. Not at all as he cups the side of her face.

“Elise! Dwyer! Forrest!” She calls out for the healers. Someone had to be nearby. One of them must be around to heal him. She snaps her head back and forth. Looking all around as soldier file past her. Returning to the battle at hand. None of them were anywhere in sight. She would have to get him to one of them.

“Hang on Shura. I’ve got you.” She tries to sound reassuring, but she knew her voice was simply shaky at best. She ignores the pain in her legs, spreading throughout her body from the many transformations she had undergone. She ignores the blood seeping through a wound of her own. The only red she allowed herself to focus on was that of his own.

Quickly she accepts the fact that she cannot lift him up on her own like this. So she instead lays him down carefully on the ground. She could barely hold the stone in her hands as they shake furiously, but still, she manages to transform.

She picks him up as carefully as she can with her teeth. Once she was sure he wouldn’t fall from her mouth, Corrin ran. She ran all the way through the battlefield as her allies battered against the Hoshido soldiers. She passes Xander only to hear her older brother call out to her. She does not hesitate. Nor does she even risk a glance back at him. She continues to run until they were clear of the field, the soldiers, of everything that battles ensure.

Once she was lost in the woods she finds a small patch of dirt to lay him on top of. His blood was starting to seep through his outer layers of clothing now. She feels the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Even in this form, they burnt her. Slowly she begins to transform back.

Her knees hit the dirt hard. Small specks of it fly up and hit his hands. She wipes them off, gently. “Shura.” She calls his name. Somehow he manages to move his head from one side to the other. His eyes staring at her as they slowly begin to lose their light.

Words of promises he made echo in her ears. "No matter what happens, I'll never let you go."

“Shura, please.” She watches his hand struggle to even lift itself. “You said you would never leave me.” She reminds him. The hurt in his eyes visible from hearing her words. She feels regret settle in her stomach. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. Please, Shura. Please don't leave me.”

“C-corrin.” His breathing was shallow. "I could never have hoped for,” he stops talking. His breathing quickens. A desperate look fills his eyes. He was scared. No, he was terrified. “I love y-you.” His breathing stops slowly. A smile spreads across his face. The color in his eyes melts away. He almost looked at peace now.

Her heart was destroyed. A blood-curdling scream fills the air. It takes her a moment to realize it was not her own. The sound morphs into a roar as she looks back in the direction of the field she had fled. Her heart skips a beat as she recognizes the voice.

“Kana.” She listens to the sound of the roars as she holds Shura’s body close.

When the roars die down she could no longer hear any sounds of battle still happening. It was a pure, deadly silence indeed.


	3. Don't Be Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Corrin fine a moment away from everyone else.

“Don’t be silly, princess.”

“I'm not being silly.” She replies with stubbornly.

“Yes. You are.” He replies, still using in a playful voice.

“How exactly am I being silly?” Corrin asks looking away. She rests her head in her palm. She listens as he hums. It was the only sound she could hear from their spot on the hill. They had been doing this for a few days now. Sneaking off together to get away from everyone else. A break in between all the fighting and drama that war and life cause.

“Is making a crown of flowers, not something a silly person would do?” Xander asks as Corrin rubs her thumb over one of the said flowers. She had made several crown and bracelets in the hours they had spent here. It was a habit from her childhood.

“Elise taught me how to make them when we were children. In the fort where I grew up, there were few flowers. She would on the rare occasion bring flowers with her and teach me in my room after my training sessions with you. So perhaps it is a little silly, but they bring me of fond memories.” Corrin says with a smile. She notices the look of surprise on Xander’s face.

“To be honest I was not expecting such a serious response to my teasing. I had thought she simply brought those as a means to brighten up the depressing place. She would oft remark about how devoid of colors it was.” Xander adds as he looks down at the small circles of flowers. Corrin picks the largest one up and sets it upon his head.

“There you go. Now you look like a true king of Nohr.” She giggles. Xander looks back down at the ground to try and hide his blushing face. His eye catches on a crown by his hand. It was slightly smaller than his own but far bigger than many of the others.

His fingers carefully lace around the wreath. She watches him as he sets the crown upon her own head. “Now you look like a true queen of Nohr. As you should.” Xander smiles down at her. He was happy to see she was now blushing even more than he had been. The way the red tinted her cheeks as if rose petals had fallen on them. Her eyes glinting with happiness and radiating a deep colored feeling. Now he was sure.

“You are truly beautiful,” Xander says purposely. The words not tumbling out as he had always feared they would. He said them with a purpose. A purpose he had always meant to express to her. Now was the perfect chance.

“Top teasing me Xander,” Corrin says with a nervous laugh as she playfully pushes Xander away. “We both know I shall never be the queen of Nohr. That title shall be for your wife.” Xander could feel his face grow hotter, but he could not back down now. He had to tell her while he could.

“I know Corrin.” He begins.

“Now who’s being silly?”

With his courage gone. His chance was lost. So Xander smiles and laughs nervously. “I suppose I am.” He agrees and they return back to the peaceful silence they were sharing before.


	4. Sword Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow and Odin meet up for some long needed practice.

“Come on Odin. Just a little sword practice please?” Laslow asks as he gives his own sword a light practice swing. Once more he scratches the air with the sword as he smiles. “We both know you are the only true match in swordplay for me.”

“You are mistaken Laslow. I am a master of the dark forces. Never have I touched a blade to use as my plaything. I would never have too with the POWERS OF DARKNESS at my summoning!”

Laslow rolls his eyes with an ease only Odin and Selena got to see. “Just pick up the sword already. Unless you don’t remember how to use one.”

Odin frowns deeply at the sword by his feet. “How out of practice do you think I am?” He murmurs under his breath. If Laslow had worse ears he would not have heard the man. The poor man almost sounded disappointed. Laslow could not help but feel a little guilty for his mean joke.

“A round of friends.” He presses. “If anyone sees us I will tell them that you wanted to practice with swords in case the need ever arises on the battlefield. No one here knows of your true talents after all.” Laslow adds with a wink.

“You mean my abilities that lie outside of the magical realm.” Odin continues their play. “Alright, dear swordsman. Since you are so dedicated to your fellow soldiers then I shall allow you to train me!” He exclaims it with much more volume and gusto than was needed.

“Alright, alright. No need for the show. Let’s,” Laslow was going to say start but his words were lost as he saw the face on Odin. The practice sword was small in his hands. His look was intense and deafening. The way his eyes scan over the sword before he practices a few swings. They were so sharp. His form was a perfect fit for the weapon. His body slowly returning to all the postures it had been so using to before. This was not Odin before him. No this was Owain.

When he smiles at Laslow he felt himself relaxing once more. It was only when Owain struck him with the blunt side of the sword did he realize what had hit him. He had seen that Laslow’s guard was down and used that moment against him.

“Nice trick. You won’t get past me that easily again.”

Owain flicks his sword wrist letting the metal slice through the air with a practiced ease. “I’m a little rusty.” He notes.

Laslow laughs. He hopes it hides worry etched on his face. Perhaps the blond fellow would confuse it for focus. If that is him rusty his concern grows for what Owain is when he’s not rusty. Laslow flips his own sword between his palms. “Then let's begin the real practice. It would be terrible if you were left with only a sword on the field. Being rusty and all.”

A light passes through Owain’s eyes. “YES! Let us continue to challenge between friends to see who is truly superior in the way of the blade as we use a lifetime ago!” With that their blades clash once more. Then again as Laslow blocks an underhand swing from Owain. He retaliates with a spin swing to the side of Owain’s neck. His target was missed as Owain flew back with a speed Laslow was accustomed to seeing in mages.

This went on for a few hours as the boys continued to practice and attack each other with a vigor they both had possessed restores in their youths. The occasional shout or rebuttal was heard from the clearing they had borrowed for their play. The day of light was long since gone as their arms grew heavier with each swing. Their dance became slower and their swings held less bearing with every minute that passes and every parry gave. When they found themselves left with no extra steam, and even less light from the moon high above, they decided it was time to rest for the night.

Laslow watches him carefully. Every move of Owain that was so different yet similar to Odin’s. AS the sword left his hand Laslow saw the light pass back through his eyes and suddenly the person he saw before him was Odin again. His childhood friend gone once more. IT was Laslow who walks back with Odin to camp, laughing quite jovially. Yet it was Inigo that mourns the loss of past selves and chances. OF times when they did not have to lie to themselves and others who were close to them. It was Inigo who grieves over the loss of Owain the most.


	5. It is Unfair How Cruel Love is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow has to learn to come to terms with a few aspects of his life now in order for him to decide what it will be like in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or Laslow and Selena talk about him and Peri.
> 
> A Laslow and Peri chapter requested by http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate In case this is not what you wanted I will write another Laslow and Peri chapter.

Her laugh is what reached his ears first. That split moment when she was out of sight and all he could hear was her voice. A light voice cackling as the battle runs its course. He swings his sword out, cutting a hoshidan soldier down as he swirls. When he finds the source of the laughter he is met with a vision of twin, silver curls. They bounce by him as the laughter passes on.

Just like that he is frozen. In the middle of the battlefield as his allies clash with their formidable foes. Everyone giving it their all just to survive, yet not him. Not anymore. He was struck dumb, standing as open and defenseless as a newborn lamb as he watches a familiar face became covered in blood.

“Cyn-thia.” He whispers as the face of the one of his oldest allies becomes covered in blood. He blinks and the visage of the clumsy girl is replaced. Having left the true wielder as clear as the day. Laslow feels his heart grow heavy as he realizes his mistake. Of course that was not her. What would Cynthia being doing here? No he was imagining things when he could have been proving his worth and fighting with all of his effort.

After the battle he returns to camp without sharing a word with anyone else. This was silly. “Absolutely silly.” He repeats to himself as he throws his sword all the way to the other side of the room. Allowing his rage to overtake him a feral scream is ripped from Laslow’s throat.

“Are you alright?!” He hears his tent flaps open up, but he pays the visitor no mind. No, instead Laslow continues with his rampage of emotions. He knocks over an only partially filled shelf. He kicks his foot out only to make contact with the hilft of his sword. In his fit of rage he picks up the sword and begins to swing it widely. Cutting his sleeping mat to pieces.

“Laslow!” A voice roars from behind him. They grab his wrist. He tries to wrench it free but they refuse to let go.

“Laslow stop it!” An order he does not heed. He can not heed it. Not right now. HE drops the sword only to kick it away from himself. Suddenly his body grows heavy and his knees weak. When his body moves to drop on the ground an arm wraps itself around his back. A familiar embrace helps him to his knees. More gentle than the fall would have ever been. He throws his head down in shame, allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

“Laslow look at me.” She is pleading but he refuses with a simple shake of his head. He could not, for if he did then he would truly feel lost and ashamed.

“Inigo, please?” She is begging now and he could hear the sorrow in her voice. The concern overwhelming her. She had never been one to show many emotions. She never knew how to. Or so they use to joke. Slowly, carefully, he raises his head. Brown eyes meet deep, bright red. Blood is what they remind him of. Swirling, flowing blood, much like her hair, and the hair of her mother.

“It is unfair.”

“What is?” She asks and it is the gentlest he has ever heard her sound. He acknowledges then just how scared she must be. To be this kind to one she has deemed a creep in the past.

“They look so much alike. It is cruel. I have to see her everyday. Work with her everyday. They could not be any more different personality wise, but there is no denying that Peri,”

“Oh.” Selena lets out a sad sigh. She wraps an arm around Laslow. “We were warned,” She reminds him. “That there may be people in this world who resemble ones from our own.”

They sit in silence after that. Yes they had been told they may meet look alikes. They had all agreed to hold their tongues about their pasts and for the sanity of them all to keep away from lookalikes as much as they could. He could not avoid her though. Unlike Selena who can pretend all she likes that Peri is not there, or Odin who chooses to simply ignore the resemblances, Laslow could not do that. Laslow can not help it when he looks to Peri and sees his past. He could not help the memories that fill him as he listens to her laugh, and watch her fight so expertly with a lance on her majestic steed. No matter how much he tries to ignore the pounding in his heart, or the thrumming in his ears. It did not seem to matter what method he chooses to try and ignore her presence or what it does to him, she was still always there, and wherever she went ghosts follow her footsteps.

“Laslow,”

He interrupts her with a request. “Please, just while we are in here, can you please just call me by my name.” He stares at her red orbs trying to ignore the tears falling freely from his own eyes.

“Of course Inigo.” She reassures him, squeezing his side carefully. Severa looks away. Apparently she forgot that she had been about to speak for Inigo interrupted her. He watches her through strands of his hair. As they lay this way he can almost pretend he was back, but that only causes his chest to feel even more pained. In the end he chooses to break the silence.

“Is it terrible that I, I think I love her Severa.”

She looks back at him with what he could only describe as a mix of fear and confusion.

“Do you love her, or the person she resembles?” She decides to ask, giving him a steely look.

“Her.” He answers without even thinking. “That’s why it hurts so much when I see them instead. It is so difficult. I try to tell her how I feel and instead I see Cynthia, and Lucina, and then Gerome, and Laurent. They are all there, and worse Robin and my mom are too. They just stand there, watching, then one of them asks, ‘ Have you forgotten all about us Ingio? Do you even remember who you are?’.” He shakes his head. “I dream about them. They always ask when are we coming home, but recently I am starting to think that perhaps I am home.”

“You are home.” Severa states without hesitation. Inigo gives her a curious look. “Laslow, I m-mean, Inigo.” She coughs. Perhaps his old names feels weird on her tongue now. “Odin, um, Owain and I have been talking.”

“About what?” He asks raising his head from her shoulder.

“He still wants to go back. He is taking his daughter with him. I don’t know if I want to go with him.” She explains. “And we both already knew that you, well, you were just so obviously more comfortable here than back home. We thought that it would only be a matter of time before you gave up trying to go back.” She pushes a strand of hair from out of her eyes. “Listen idiot, if you love her you should tell her.” Now she was starting to sound like herself again. “Those dreams, they’ll never go away.” He knew. Deep down he always knew. “But, just because you are haunted does not mean you shouldn’t give her a chance. Who knows, I think maybe you could have a good life here.”

A joy fills him. “Thank Severa.” He gives her his biggest smile. In return he earns a punch in his arm.

“It’s Selena, and you will do well to not forget that.” With that she shoves him off. Laslow laughs as the mercenary stomps away. At the entrance of his tent she pauses. Without looking back at him she asks, “If you love her, and she loves you, will you stay here?” Or would he leave with Owain and her is she still chooses to go. Laslow knew what she wanted to ask, even when she wouldn’t allow herself to ask it directly.

“I don’t know.” And it was true. He didn’t. “I wish I could tell you.”

“I know.” She whispers her response. He almost misses her last words to him before she was once again gone.

Looking around, Laslow realizes just how much of a mess he had made. The thought of cleaning it all right then fills him with a new kind of dread. He takes one last look around the disaster zone before standing up. “Well, I guess I’ll see if Owain would mind me bunking with him tonight.” With that he turns his back on the messy tent and takes his leave to find another place of rest for the night.


	6. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is angry with King Garon. She vents to one of her oldest and most trusted allies, Gunter.

“Princess, please do not risk yourself so unnecessarily?” He says before catching himself.

She stands there, watching him. A pout grows on his face  If he was a younger man he would have covered his face and ran. He was not a younger man though. Instead he coughs to clear his throat and straightens his back.

“Forgive me milady. I had forgotten myself and the rules of the game.” He explains as he steadies his legs. It was a rare occasion that he would find himself tired out from the simple action of playing chase. He was it and as the game’s rules he was suppose to catch the other players. Yet the only ones playing were himself, the young crowned prince, and the young princess Corrin. Who, as she was suppose to, was doing her best to avoid him. Yet when she began to climb upon the wall of the fortress he could not help but grow protective as the knight he was. “But please come down from there. I will not tag you as you do.”

The young princess pouts but agrees. “You know, one day Gunter you are going to have to let me take chances.”

He sighs. “You are right, but the day when I no longer worry after your health will never arrive.”

The princess laughs being young and careless. None of the stress of the world has reached her yet. For a moment Gunter is happy and filled with fear all at the same time. He was growing proud of the young woman this child was beginning to turn into. Yet he knew it would not last. Not forever. Moments later as she takes advantage of the allotted time he had given her anger fills him. Anger at himself and King Garon. What was he doing?

“Gunter? Are you still playing?” Prince Xander asks cautiously approaching the older man.

“Yes I am my lord. Just needed a moment of rest.” Gunter smiles at the future king who returns his smile with a look of doubt. Gunter reaches out and taps the young man carefully on the shoulder. “You’re it.”

He looks at his shoulder in surprise before accusing Gunter of tricking him. He runs away claiming to know exactly where Corrin was.

 

That was a memory that gave him peace as he watches the warrior he had a hand in raising leave him behind to lead another group of soldiers into battle. She had found him in valla. Her and her friend, Azure. Guilt washes over him as she returns and invites him to her room to talk. The longer he was there the more Corrin did so. She was always so cheerful as she spoke of the meanile task she had performed through the day. At times they would on occasion discuss battle strategies.

One day it had all been too much for the dear. She called for him only to slam the door shut after he enters. Of course he thought perhaps he had been got. That in one way or another she found out the truth behind his motives. Perhaps she would turn him away. Cast him out of her little band of soldiers and force him to return to the king’s employ.

“Lady Corrin, what is the matter?” Gunter asks, prepared to be yelled at.

“We killed them.” She mutters under her breath.

Gunter’s frown deepens. He stiffens as Corrin rips her hair barrett from her silver hair. “Please do not harm yourself, my lady.”

“We killed the prisoners.” Corrins cries out ignoring Gunter’s pleas. “King Garon found out we were keeping some here within our prison. Somehow. He demanded we bring them to the castle for trial.”

Gunter sigh grows heavy as he saw where this was going.

“He had each of them killed as soon as they stepped through the door.” Corrin continues with tears brimming her eyes.

“I’m sorry Corrin.” Gunter tries to sympathize. He almost asks if any lives were saved but he knows better.  King Garon has ruled with an iron fist for many years now.

Corrin glares holes into her walls as she paces back and forth. “We are lucky that Leo had the numbers fudge so we could allow the youngest prisoners to escape. It’s almost as if he knew this would happen.” In all honesty, anyone could have. Corrin should have realized the king’s actions to be the cruelest by now.

“Is there anything I can do for you Lady Corrin?”

“Just lend me your ear for a little while. If it is not a bother to you Gunter.”

“Of course my lady. Listening to you is never a bother.”

Corrin laughs. “I wonder how I ended up with such wonderful retainers.”

“You are quite wonderful yourself my lady.” Gunter does not realize he has spoken the words aloud until he saw the deep blush setting in on Corrin’s face.

“Ah, it seems I have said that out loud. My apologies if it offended you. As an old man who has watched you grow up I can not help but feel as if you have become truly you. A wonderful, proud, young lady.”

Corrin’s blush deepens. “T-thank you Gunter. You have no idea how much that means to me, hearing that coming from you.”

Gunter ignores the feelings that fill him again. “You do not need to thank me Lady Corrin. I am simply doing my job.”

She laughs “It is not your job to be proud of me. That is your choice.”

“It is hard to not be proud of someone such as you.” Gunter looks away but for a moment. “Try to not let their deaths affect you to much in the way of battle. You managed to save some lives and that is all you can try to do. King Garon is a,” he hesitates not wanting to reveal to much to her. “Very difficult man, but Xander and you other children are the future.” He rests his hands upon her shoulders. “I think the future will be very bright.”


	7. The Dancing Swordman's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being posted in both my awakening, and fates story. The reason behind this is because of Severa/Selena, Odin/Owain, and Inigo/Laslow. I felt as if it fit in both. This goes with the thought that in birthright you can kill Laslow/Inigo.

“Laslow!” Blood pounding in her ears, the adrenaline pushing her body further and faster then she should be able to go. She dives under swords and leaps over bodies only to be stopped by a voice more thundering then her own.

“ **YOU MAY NOT FALL! Laslow!! Ally to darkness!** ”

“Stop shouting that we are allies to darkness.” Inigo laughs as he catches himself by digging his sword into the ground. Geez Odin you keep making us sound like the bad guys.” The boy winces as he tries to push himself back up to stand. In moments they are at his side. His two closest allies. Inigo coughs and blood greets their vision.

“Guys, I think you should go.”

“What? No!” Selena shouts over the sounds of battle. She could feel her heart thumping. Her mind unsure of what was coming.

“We will not leave you behind Laslow son of heroes!” Odin adds.

“It’s either you guys go or we all die together!” Laslow yells at them, fear evident in his voice. “You guys have to get out of here. You have to find a way back home.” Laslow insists as the Hoshidan forces grow closer.

Odin’s face falls. “Inigo.”

“Stop. Leave!” Laslow orders them as he pushes himself up. Blood was dripping from his legs. “It’s too late for me, but not for you two.” He says with a smile.

“You idiot. Do you really think we’ll leave you?” Selena asks growing angry.

“You will, because I know you want to go home. Your mom is waiting Severa. Owain’s to.”

“You aren’t suppose to,” He stops her with a kiss. Holding the hand with her sword in it’s wrist away from them.

“I know. Forgive me?” He asks as a blush creeps onto her face. “Ah, there you go. You are as beautiful as ever my dear Severa.”

“Fool if you think I’ll leave you now then,”

Inigo shakes his head and looks towards his other old friend. “Owain.” A silent agreement passes through their eyes as Severa realizes what was going to happen.

“No! I will not go. If you die I’ll never forgive you Inigo. Never!”

“Then it is a good thing you fell for Laslow.” A sad, twisted smile finds its way onto his face.

She hears the words slither from Odin’s mouth. The beginnings of a curse. Tharja use to whisper such things at night in her tent. She had to get away. Severa tries, but as she lifts her legs her vision grows dark.

“How dare you!” She growls at her boys before seeing nothing else at all. The last thing she remembers is hearing Inigo whisper a promise into her ear.

“I’ll never forgive you.” She is crying. There was nothing Severa hated more than to cry. “I’ll never forgive either of you.”

“I know.” Owain whispers. Already he has shed his dark mage outfit, choosing to instead wear common clothes from Nohr for the last stretch of travel. “I’ll never forgive myself either.” He adds and it silences all the insults she wanted to throw. He had just lost his closest friend, just as she had. They never thought any of them would die here. Staying together, fighting together, training together just as they had always done before. Living with their secrets buried deep down within themselves. She had always found comfort in the fact that she was not the only one who knew the secret. That, in fact, Inigo and Owain knew as well. They never spoke about it, the three of them, but they all knew. It had always made her feel better, but now Inigo was gone.

“I’m sorry Severa.” Water falls onto her hand. Looking up she takes notice of the tears. “I d-didn’t want to leave him. I didn’t but we had promised.” A series of hiccups make him stop. “We had promised.” Owain repeats when they finally stop.

A promise? One she did not know? “What are you talking about Owain?” Laslow had told her everything. They were together, and they trusted each other like they had never trusted another soul. He would not have kept secrets from her.

“Before we took on the names. When we had first arrived.” Owain begins. “Inigo and I had made a promised while you were out. You were trying to find work, but we had taken a break in our search to eat. We knew there would be unknown dangers here, but we weren’t sure what kind or how much. So we promised that if we had to make a tough decision or if one of us were too fall, the other would protect you. You were the only girl with us, and even though you were tougher then we he wanted to make sure that you made it back.”

“You’re lying.” Her heart was slowing down, and a weight seemed to fall upon her shoulders suddenly. “You are lying. Laslow never hid anything from me. He would have told me. We told each other everything.”

Owain shakes his head. “He was Inigo then. C-can we please just stop calling him Laslow? The other will wonder.”

“How are we even going to get home? Huh, Owain!” She was shouting again. Anger, and grief mixing in a way that she had never felt before. Even when she had lost her parents she had never been this volatile. A voice in her head reminds her that it is not Owain’s fought. He did not kill Inigo. He did not take Laslow from her.

“Damn it.” Her voice chokes. Tears falling slowly onto the ground again.

“H-hey,” Owain begins unsure of what to say now. 

“What are we going to tell Olivia?” Severa questions.

“I don’t know, but don’t worry Severa. I’ll figure it out. I promise.” He hugs her, but she didn’t want his promises. She didn’t want him to fix things, because her love was gone. Their best friend was gone, and she doesn’t want anything to be fixed ever again.


	8. Magic Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Odin x Nyx story requested by Sleep incarnate. I hope you enjoy the short little story.

“Please you must teach me your dark, and nefarious ways!” Odin shouts as he falls to his knees in front of the beautiful Nyx.

“Why do you always insist on acting as such a fool?” Nyx asks with a shake of her head.

“Is it foolish for one to wish of being teached?”

“When one asks for it in such a peculiar way, then yes.” Nyx answers. She was looking forward to a quiet afternoon in her study after having to deal with the other dark mages in the army. She had no time or patience for this one. “Odin I thought we agreed that you would be yourself and I would try to do the same.”

“Yes ! We will. All I ask is that you teach me some of your magic.” Odin adds actually sounding human for once. Nothing like him much at all.

“What brought this on?” Nyx asks watching as his smile disappears. Odin now stood still, looking as if he had just been caught stealing, as he scratches his neck.

“I just wanted to spend time with you.” He admits and for a moment she does not see the man of eternal passion who was always announcing everything before her. Instead she sees a man who is being honest and pushing aside the theatrics to answer her earnestly.

“You could have just said that.” She informs him, allowing a small smile to break through her typically stern features.

“I could have?” He sounds confused so she decides to join him in his fun.

“Of course. After all we are the shadows in the dark. The mysterious figures no one but we can see.” Nyx jokes but his eye grow bright.

“Yes!” He cheers. He catches himself and coughs into his hand. A strange stance he took on when doing so. As if he would lunge to the side without warning. “Nyx, my companion of darkness what shall we do to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies?”

“What did you have in mind?” Nyx asks patting his arm to follow. She listening happily as he goes on for all of his ‘evil’ plans and bouts of ideas for the darkness of magic. Yet all he seemed to do was make up stories and names for the items he would claim to one day posses. Nyx would admit. His humor was contagious, and his passion was quite attractive. Yes, he was indeed tolerable. Even if he did not always make it easy.


	9. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Xander x Nyx story requested by a guest on fanficton.net

“Nyx?” He runs a brush through a knot in her beautiful, dark hair.

“Yes Prince Xander?” She replies waiting patiently as he learns the easiest and most gentle way to get the knot out.

“You know you no longer have to call me that, yes?”

“A title that I may not have to use, but I see no reason not to. Was that all you wanted?” She asks as he finally manages to bring the brush through. It was soothing. Just the two of them, sitting inside his chambers at the castle. His father had very little to say over the subject of their marriage. The wedding was as simple as a royal wedding could be, and too much became involved in the politics of the city. It annoyed her that such a special day could be spoiled, but it was the reason why they had eloped before deciding to have a formal ceremony.

“What is your thoughts on a family? One of our own?” The prince clarifies as he continues his simple task.

“Was the offer to brush my hair simply a means to keep me calm as you nervously brought the topic up?”

“Answering a question with a question. Is that not an action we had originally bonded over?”

“It is, and you are changing the subject now.” Nyx points out slightly bothered by it.

“I am only reminding you of happy memories we have shared as I wait for your answer.” Xander replies as he moves on to another section of her long hair.

Nyx rests her hands idly over her knees. They were sitting comfortably on their bed. Her legs crossed under her small form as he has his legs hang over the side of the bed. His hands focusing solely on her hair. His mind may be elsewhere but his hands knew well enough what to do to keep her relax.

“It is not a preposterous idea.” She states after some consideration. “An obvious step in our relationship would be to produce you a heir. One for you to groom for the throne as your father had you groomed for it.”

“I am not thinking of the throne nor the kingdom when I bring this up to you.” Xander informs her. His thumb presses down on a wild strand of hair that refused to stay beneath the brush.

“I believe you.” She did, actually believe him. Perhaps he did not believe in soothsayers, but she could read him just as well now as she did back then. Even without having to use her skills. Perhaps even more so, since they have been married for nearly a year. If she were honest she would say she had seen the signs. Of him wanting to start a family. The way he would allow his eyes to linger on her lower half, less ashamed of when he would be found doing so in public. How he would often check up on his sister’s children to see if they were well. He had even made mention of a name he had heard and was fond of. It was for a boy, but she held no objection to it. “I know you are pure in your suggestions. That you make them based solely on your feelings and not your role, but it would be stupid of me to ignore what would become of our child.”

Nyx could simply feel his smile growing and the waves of cheer emanating from him. Before he became to hopeful she would have to be realistic with him. “While I hold no qualms, I am not sure I will be able to.” Nyx raises her hands looking over lines she has sketched in her memory from how often she would stare, wondering how much blood truly stained them.

“This curse, I am not sure if I will be allowed to hold a child. I still hold cycles, but I do not want you to think it will happen automatically or if at all. Keeping a concubine may be your better chance.”

Xander reaches over placing his hand in her own. She could feel his chest pressed against her back as he squeezes her hand. Setting the brush down Xander wraps his other arm over her abdomen. “I will not.” He tells her. Not declaring it, nor announcing as he often would say many things. His voice was calm. She looks back and sees how peaceful he feels, just being there with her, laying against her.

“My hands are just as stained as yours.” He reminds her causally. Slowly he rubs his nose along the crook of her neck. “If your curse prevents you from having a child, then Leo’s descendants will take the throne after I pass. I do not need a concubine. I do not want one, when the woman I love I have already married and brought to my bed. A bed I do not wish to share with any other. If you want to we will try. You are the most important person in my life. You are my wife, and as such we should make our decisions together. That is why I had mentioned it. If you do not want to, or we can not then we will be fine the way we are now.” Xander kisses her shoulder softly. “I love you Nyx.”

“I love you as well my dear, and I am willing to try. I just do not want you to get your hopes up if it can not occur.”

“I will admit. I will be disappointed, but I will love you no less.” She looks back and runs her hands carefully through his blond curls. His hair was always so soft, his eyes always so clear. She kisses him, and he tightens his hold on her. His arm pulls her back closer to him, until she was in his lap.

“As I said. I am willing to try, my prince.” He laughs, and it is a sound that calms all of her doubts. A child as caring, and passionate as this man, would be wonderful.


	10. Her Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he told the truth, that's what he wants to be.

The field was covered in red, green, and brown. Everywhere Jakob looked his eyes landed on a different mangled body due to the fighting, even with only partial vision in his left eye. Blood was caught on his lashes and the more he wiped at it, the worse it got. To be fair there were a few bodies surrounding his form alone on the almost open field. Almost because there were remnants of past building blocking their path every few feet.

First thing is first of course. He had to find his liege. Glancing around the field with his one unhindered eye, Jakob catches a glimpse of pale, almost luminescent, white hair caught against the outlining of a wall. Blinking he could make out a few shapes falling in and out of view surrounding her. No, Corrin was stuck!

That was all the information the butler needed to know before darting across the field. Trying to dodge fights of his own in order to make it to her in time. Despite his best efforts Jakob was still caught. A tag-team of monsters blocking the last stretch of land between Corrin and himself. Knives in hand Jakob glance around to see who else was closest. If these beings insisted on wasting his time he would need help to make sure Corrin did not fall.

A knife in the neck of one of the monsters gave Jakob the view of two familiar figures nearby. Arguing with each other as their blades meant with barely visible forces. Ryoma and Xander, perfect. Jakob deflects his foe’s sword before calling out,

“If you two are really her so-called big brothers then get to her!” Orders the butler as he jumps away from another strike. Looking up he could see both their heads turn. Shaking his head, Jakob grabs one of his spare knives and throws it in Corrin’s direction. Just missing one of her enemies, but directing the two princes in the right direction.

Jakob then spins before driving the knife in his right hand through his last opponent’s throat. The flesh breaks easily enough as Jakob kicks the body away. Still, the prince’s were no closer to rescuing Corrin then he was.

“Some kind of family they are,” Jakob mutters the complaint to himself before once again darting towards Corrin. She was still standing but even from his decreasing distance, he could see plenty of cuts and wounds. Blood was slowly staining her armor. “I will do it myself!” He shouts by at the princes without even giving a glance. His last knife still tight in his grip he jumps between Corrin her closest foe, taking a hit to his side as a result.

“J-Jakob?” Corrin asks taking deep breaths as she holds her side.

“Yes, my lady?” Jakob returns the question with his typical response. As if they were back in her room instead of on a battlefield.

“M-mo,” Corrin attempts to say as she points towards the villager made warrior.

For the first time, Jakob notices the presence of the young girl. He hadn’t seen her fighting alongside Corrin, trying her best to protect her while they were surrounded. With gritted teeth, Jakob would have to admit he was not the first to provide aid. Perhaps later he would tell her good job, and if she ever learned to make a good cup of coffee then perhaps she could be a maid for Lady Corrin. A large perhaps, but a better chance then Kaze ever had and he still is a retainer for the lady.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let her fall.” Jakob promises as he grabs Mozu’s arm and pulls her behind himself next to Corrin. “If any of them gets past me, make sure they don’t touch her,” Jakob instructs the dark-haired ally. He notices her knees quaking and arms shaking, but she nods nonetheless.

Now was not the time for tears. At least she understood that much. Jakob nods in acknowledgment before launching his arm forward. With a fluidity, no human should possess Jakob lands his blade into the skull of one of their enemies. Glancing around there were four more from his count. If he was off then it could mean his death. He ponders that fact for only a moment before attacking the next enemy. He throws his head back to avoid the point of their spear before Mozu’s own catch enemy’s arm on her tip. It struggles to pull the spear out of its arm, giving Jakob the chance to pull it’s head down and stab it in the chest. Mozu pulls her spear free and the monster falls.

Jakob turns his keen eyes on the last three. He makes easy work out of two of them himself. Mozu killed the third before he had the chance too. When they were in the clear, Jakob instructs Mozu to stay on guard as he tends to Corrin’s wounds.

With a shaky laugh, Corrin decides now was the best time for a joke. “M-my hero.” Her smile is full and reminds Jakob of easier times. When the two of them worked just as hard as they do now to only play jokes on Gunter.

Despite his best efforts her words still warm his heart. “Stay still Corrin, or else the magic won’t work as well,” Jakob informs her not able to fight back a smile of his own.


	11. Sororicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ensues when Corrin strikes down someone they never meant to.

It was a difficult feeling, coming to terms with their sister’s blood slowly covering their hands. Looking down at the young woman with long bright locks of lavender hair, that still smells of the snowy plains of Nohr. Blood was slowly tainting that smell now. Memories growing dark and sinister within Corrin’s own mind.

They couldn’t have. They wouldn’t have. Yet they did, and now Camilla was dying in their arms. Looking around Corrin spies Jakob watching them with a face of mild concern. A knife in one hand and his staff on his back.

“Jakob! She needs healing!” Corrin shouts across the field as Kaze, and Saizo brings Flora over with her hands tied behind her back. The two brothers watch quietly as Corrin clings to Camilla's body.

“I’m happy,” Camilla whispers with a short smile on her face. “That it was you and not one of your men.” She turns her head away from Corrin’s face. Corrin follows to see Jakob and Elise were both making their way over. “Protect her.” Camilla orders as blood continues to fall from her head. There was a cut going from the top of her forward to some point under her hair. Her left shoulder had a large gash in it, but Corrin knew that the wound that was killing her was the claw marks going across her chest.

They hadn’t meant to lose control. They had been doing so well in their dragon form that they thought they could control themselves, but when Camilla’s ax cut their wing, Corrin could not help but defend. Never thinking they would actually land an attack against their stronger older sister.

Elise cries wake Corrin up to the realization that the older princess of Nohr was dead. Still holding her body, Corrin sets it up to lean against themselves. Her purple locks felt warm, and soft against Corrin’s face as they bury it into the corpse’s neck.

“I’m sorry Camilla. I’m so sorry.” Corrin cries rocking a little back and forth. At some point, Elsie had collapse next to them. Arms wrapped Camilla and Corrin, as she tries to quiet her sobs.

It was Flora who eventually interrupted the scene. “How does it feel Corrin, to kill a member of the family that raised you.” Her words were cruel but Corrin never gave an answer. Flora continues, “Are you prepared to take my life too, or are you going to make me stand here and continue watching such a horrible scene. You killed her, why should you be allowed to mourn her loss. You killed my tribe too, by refusing to lose today.”

Corrin shakes their head and barely above whisper orders, “let her go.” Kaze complies without question as Saizo refuses to lessen his grip.

“Now. We kill no more today.” Corrin orders once more, and finally Saizo complies.

“You’re cruel Corrin,”

“Leave now. I have no more business with you and the rest of your men today.” Reluctantly, almost agonizingly so, Flora takes her leave.

Perhaps it was selfish of them, but Corrin and Elise with the help of few others carry the body back to their own ship. They lay it in the hull below for the rest of their journey on the vessel. Elise never left it, using all her spare magic to heal her wounds and to keep the body from smelling of death yet. It was all she could try to do until they were allowed a moment to bury her.

Corrin’s thoughts were elsewhere. Nohr would want the body. Xander and Leo would never listen to her now. Mayhaps even her Hoshidan family would turn their backs completely on her now. Or they could take the murder as a sign that Corrin was truly on their side. They had no clue how the family they never knew would take the news. Yet Xander would be out for blood now. Their older brother had been holding back before, but now maybe they deserved his wrath. No, they absolutely deserved it. If Elise decided she wanted to leave, Corrin would not stop her. Barely even able to look at their hands, how could they ever expect Elise to look at them again. Never with that sweet innocent smile of hers that always assured a brighter day was ahead. Sakura would be terrified of them. There was no doubt of that. Corrin had killed their sister. Death was among them now.


	12. The Assassins' Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beruka and Saizo are unsure how to feel about Asugi joining them.

Beruka was a murderer. One who was good at the jobs she was hired to perform. Rarely did she fail, and more often than not a witness was never left by her hand. In fact, most of those living in the same homes as her victims never knew she came until the morning after the fact. Yes, Beruka was indeed skilled. Perhaps that was the only reason Camilla kept her as a retainer. Beruka did not think often of the reason why, just that she did her job well.

Saizo was also an assassin. The fifth in his line of the line of Saizo’s. The leader of his clan. The elder brother to Kaze, and a trusted ally to the kingdom’s future king, and current Prince Ryoma. Working for Hoshido while Beruka aimed to help Nohr succeed. Well, not Nohr as much as her princess. At times Saizo is not even sure if Beruka cares about that. Still, they were two sides of the same coin. 

Two points on one extremely deadly blade. The binding of these two came as a surprise to many. Some had assumed Beruka could not feel anything at all, but Saizo knew different from the day he and she first began discussing their past missions. The one he brought up had upset her, but the reason for it was foolish and they both knew that. A promise to stop washing blood with more blood was made the day they promised themselves to each other.

Yet they never seemed to crave blood more than from that point on. The two still took on separate jobs, going on secret missions for Corrin’s united army. If their allies needed a very tough mission done then the two were always assigned together. Ryoma and Camilla trusting both of their agents to keep level heads and focus on the mission together.

When their son, the sixth Saizo was born. Fifth Saizo was happy and expressed this in a different way than many had expected. Congratulations turn into worry looks from allies and friends alike as the man immediately declares his son the next head of the clan, minutes after birth. He sought out a deep realm where his son could be trained extensively. Beruka was also odd in the way she showed her newborn child affection. She carried her child with her everywhere. Not an odd thing to do for a new mother, but even when sent out on missions or stuck in battle Beruka would have the young Saizo on her back. Using sweets given to her by Laslow and Corrin as means of keeping him quiet during such times. Saizo did not know about her method, just that his son was silent. A perfect quality for a future head of the clan. Every mission makes the man strive for a better deep realm. The perfect one for his son.

Yes, the pair was odd, and many wonder how their son would grow up. What would he be like? Would he follow his parents down their trails? It was amusing to see that when he had grown up he was quite the opposite.

The assassins’ child was no longer a Saizo. Instead, he took on the name Asugi. He became the best at single undercover, and spying operations. He rarely raised his arm blades, and when he did it was never to an innocent. Never to someone who did not have it coming. More often than not Asugi was never even seen or heard. When he was if there was another option he always took it instead of death.

A fact that many of the higher-ups had noticed about the young thief. Another fact was that he often took from the scenes of his crime or targets if he felt they did not need such sweet treats. Yet no complaints were made against him, except by his father himself. The fifth Saizo admitted his son had skill, and that he could take care of himself in a tight spot. However, Saizo often argued that Asugi had a tendency to be too carefree, too focus on sweets, or just too disobedient during meetings.

Yet Beruka would often counter her husband. A child raised too quickly will still act childish even when grown after all. Her point was well heard, and Corrina greed to continue using Asugi’s skills while limiting his missions. All of the children of the camp had been more beneficial than anyone ever could have imagined. The parents were all on edge about allowing their children to fight, but some parents appear to take pleasure in their children earning war fame.

Beruka and Saizo were not those parents. Yes, Saizo was proud of his son’s victories, and Beruka would never belittle his help. Yet they had promised to stop washing the blood away with blood, and it felt as if their child was precarious walking along the line of simple spy, thief, and a would-be assassin. Saizo had wanted his son to become the next chief and somehow had also expected his son to keep his hands clean. As deluded as those thoughts may have been Beruka and he never wanted their child to hold blood the same way they had.

“What bothers you?” Beruka asks one night as Saizo waited up for his son.

“He’s late.” Saizo shakes his head. “He shouldn’t have to do this.”

“You told him to join.” Beruka reminds Saizo with a lack of any emotion. She didn’t have to express for Saizo to understand her feelings were as mixed as his. He never expected that. Why would he when he always knew what he had to do before?

“I have never felt so nervous before. I find it growing worse instead of lighter.” Saizo explains to his wife.

“That’s normal.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, because I feel it too. Not just for our son, but for my lady and allies as well.”

“They are strong enough to protect themselves if it came to it.”

Beruka sighs before resting her head against Saizo’s back. “Yes they can but it doesn't mean I don’t worry. I know that Asugi can protect himself as well, but I still wait up for him every night he is out. I have my family here, and I missed many of my son’s younger years in a matter that felt like merely months to myself.” Beruka takes a deep breath her face still laying on her husband’s back. “And I feel guilty because he did face accelerated growth and that was unfair to him, but mostly because instead of interrupting I allowed you to train him in a way that would leave him with only one path. The same one we have both been on for too long. We are still washing blood with blood and have bled onto our son. It is unfair.”

Saizo is quiet for a moment as he considers her thoughts. Yes, he had his son trained to become the next leader of their line. The next Saizo, a name that had much to live up to. Asugi was his son now, and he would not be the next leader. He was a thief, not an assassin, not a leader. There was no need for himself to wash his hands in blood unnecessarily. He has a choice and from many of his reports. He chooses not to. At least that fact can bring a little peace.

When Saizo next spoke it was not about Beruka’s worries instead it was a jest. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so much at once.” He smiles under his mask before turning around. Beruka looks up with a sort of smile on her face.

Saizo lowers his masks and gives her a kiss on the head. “Yes he did not really have a choice in most things, but he has chosen a different path. He is a thief, not an assassin, and he has proven time and time again he is not us. I may worry, but it is not for the blood on his hands. I worry that if it comes to taking a life one day it may become too much for him. Even for how rarely he does so.”

“You don’t have to worry father,” Asugi announces as he opens the door. When Saizo turns to see his son Asugi frowns. “And it looks like you are about to make mother cry.”

“Nonsense.” Beruka interrupts hugging her son. “Now how did the mission go?” She asks ending the previous conversation altogether.


	13. Two Young Princes(Friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Shiro and Siegbert in Revelations. (Spoilers if you haven't played Revelations.)

Rivalries among parents can sometimes take root in their children. Shiro is sure he heard that line in a book he read once. Much like all he hears when mentions of parents come to his ears Shiro was adamant about never making rivals with the same people his father had.  What Shiro failed to realize was that it also meant their children as well. So when he finds himself growing more and more competitive with Siegbert.

Siegbert the dutiful and constantly improving son of Xander. A future king just like his father. The young Nohrian could be seen as a direct parallel to Shiro. While Shiro was kept in the dark about his future duties and was not trained for them properly Siegbert was always aware of what his future would be and trained in all aspects of things. Not just defense. Shiro prefers to settle things physically and with competitions a deep desire to win and prove himself, while Siegbert sought to fix things with words and wanted to live up to the standard his father had set.

It was Shiro that told Siegbert he should not compare himself to his father. That Siegbert was his own person and his close friend. The boys had already agreed to keep in contact long after the war ends. Yet, it was also Shiro who constantly wanted to win to surpass his father and prove he could do the job that would one day be required of him. Siegbert had been the first person to ever say Shiro was wise, and was Shiro’s first rival despite all the good nature and swears he had made before. As they arm wrestled and departed their way to friendship Siegbert sought to beat Shiro just as much as Shiro sought to stay ahead in this aspect at the very least.

Like their fathers, before them, they were rivals, if they wanted to be or not. Unlike their fathers, they were also friends first. A deep bond forms between the two future leaders, and when Siegbert first sees the person who was supposedly was his grandfather they were forced to lead the charge alongside their fathers and Corrin. It was not Siegbert but Xander and Corrin that delivered the final blow against King Garon. Or the being that had taken over the king.

However, none of the others there knew how deeply that struck within Siegbert. King Garon was his grandfather. A grandfather he never knew but one nonetheless. As well as a former king of the same country he too would rule one day. Yet none of those facts bothered him as much as the fact that Xander was the son of that man, and Siegbert took solace in the understanding of Shiro. As everyone spoke words and truths of that not being the same man he once had been Siegbert could not seem to cope with the fact his father had killed his own father.

When the young prince came to Shiro’s dwelling in tears, Shiro was quick to wrap his arms around Siegbert and guide him to the solitude of Shiro’s room. No one would dare to try and disturb him there. They sit on the bed as Shiro listens to the woes of Siegbert that was when Shiro a little bit of self-reflection. With tears streaming down the Nohrian face Shiro realizes that he would never know his own grandparents, and in truth that was Garon’s fought or the fought of the being that controlled Garon. In truth, Shiro had felt a fire burning against the same man Siegbert held water for. If their feelings were elements that were.

When the other prince finally calmed down enough to dry his face, Shiro found himself changed. No longer did he want to surpass or even to stay ahead of Siegbert. Instead, he found a profound new need to simply walk along his ally hand in hand or fist to fist, whichever way did not matter. As long as he continues to get to be there for him just like he had been tonight.

“You okay now?”

“Y-yeah.” Siegbert answers sounding out of breath.

“You know if you feel this way your father and your aunts and uncle probably feel it too. If not worse. I think you should talk to them after this. Or tomorrow.”

Siegbert smiles but it was worn and his eyes were still too puffy to match it. “Thanks, Shiro. I-i will, but I just wanted to talk to a friend first. To clear my thoughts and think more orderly before going to anyone else.”

“Anytime,” Shiro promises offering out his hand. Once Siegbert took hold of it, Shiro pulled him over into a hug. Yes, that fire of rivalry was dead inside him now, but there was another kind burning. Alongside all the other reasons Shiro had to improve and win. It was to make sure all of his friends were okay. Just like what happened tonight.


	14. Feelings Harbored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas has feelings for M.Corrin but before he ever finds out if Corrin feels the same life has taken both different ways.

He had come so far. Gone through so much. All for his one and only true friend. His best friend in the world. The same man before him who had forgotten all about their times. When they would slip out of his castle-prison to go off and see the parts of the world right outside it. Silas remembers the one time they got even close to a town.

The way Corrin’s face lit up as he had seen for the first time in a long while, people he didn’t know. That was the day Silas learned just how much Corrin loved meeting, talking, and making new friends. Yet as they chatted with adults and fellow children alike Corrin would hold Silas’s hand so tightly. It took Silas the whole day to figure out that with every new person they approached Corrin was growing more nervous. Always waiting for someone to get upset if he said the wrong thing.

It was adorable then, and that had been his favorite day until they made it back to Corrin’s home. As they climbed back in they knew no better than to talk and giggle about that day’s adventure. Only to have it all stopped by Gunter’s knowing cough. Corrin froze as Silas looked up to see the grumpy, old knight.

Silas frowns at the memory. The next day he was sent away. As he said his goodbyes, Felicia cried, Flora kept quiet giving Silas a hug before pulling her sister away. Jakob had scoffed and with a face that neither showed sadness or joy he simply pointed out how they should have been more careful. How much this hurt Corrin. Yet when Silas went to say goodbye to Corrin he had been sent away by Gunter himself. Apparently, Corrin was so upset he made himself sick, and so Silas left determined to see his best friend again.

And he had! It was grand, meeting Corrin again on a battlefield. It wasn’t the way he had wanted to meet with him again. Still, they were reunited and Silas joined Corrin’s cause. He reunited with many old faces then. Felicia, Gunter, and even Jakob eventually. One by one the family he had once felt a part of before leaving was coming together once again. Yet it was all still not enough for Silas. He was making due. Talking to old friends and allies, making new ones. Always trying to stay close by in case Corrin needed him on or off the field. Despite all the enemies they vanquished, all the small moments they spent together, Corrin still married another, and eventually so did he.

Silas had a daughter and so did Corrin. The two became fast friends who after leaving their deeprealms seemed to become stuck like glue. Despite how much older Sophie appeared to be then Kana. It was almost as if they were sisters. Silas wishes they could be. He loved his wife, he always would, but despite everything, he knew much of his heart would always belong to Corrin. If he is happy with another then Silas was happy for him, even if he wanted more.

Occasionally he wonders what would they do. If he confessed and Corrin felt the same. Would they take off together after the war? Would they abandon their wives, their current lives? Would their daughters come with them or be so ashamed of their fathers that they would stay behind? Eventually, all of their pride and happiness boiling into anger, and despair. Would it bring the girls closer together or split them apart? Silas knew even if the impossible happen they would never even be able to act on such notions. It is just too unfair to their other loved ones, and again maybe all of this was just him. Maybe all of those feelings he had harbored were only ever him.

Silas shakes his head as he watches Sophie set out a blanket. Kana carries over bowls of food, all almost spilling in her small arms. Before he could even react Sophie was up and taking a few away. Within minutes they have their entire little meal set out and about the blanket. A picnic Silas and Corrin had prepared much of the food for. Even if he could never be honest at least his little girl is happy.


	15. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shigure x Corrin request made by my friend Insightexos on Tumblr.

Shigure sits as patiently as his nerves would allow. Corrin said she had a surprise planned for them today, but when she asked him to show her his deeprealm. Despite the destruction, his mother had told him was there nothing left. One of the many reasons he had not returned. When Corrin asked he was unsure, but she was persistent. So he agreed, yet he had been here for a while now, and it was long past their agreed upon meet up time. With the sun growing steadily closer to the west end of the sky he could not help but wonder if this anxious feeling he had deep down was right.

It was unlike Corrin to get lost, or to forget her meetings, but a date. One of their dates she was never late for. Maybe there was a fight that had broken out, but if that was the case why didn't he hear of it? Shigure looks around before choosing to stand. He considers singing but last time his brother came across him and chased all of the animals away. If he began singing they would come back and so would Dwyer. While he loves his brother Dwyer could bring the mood down and if he were to chase the animals away again then his little brother would be even more upset. Still, if he sang he might be able to attract Corrin over as well.

“Shigure!” He turns his head to see Corrin running down the path towards him. “I’m sorry for being late.” Her flustered face growing a deeper red as she looks up at him. Shigure covers his mouth with a few fingers to hide his smile.

“It’s alright. I can still open the portal if you like.” Shigure offers.

“Yes. I want to see it very much.”

“If I may ask,”

“Silas insisted on a longer training session today,” Corrin explains showing her bruised hands.

Shigure takes them carefully within his own. “Are you alright Corrin? It’s rare that you are hit during training. Let alone on the hands hard enough to cause these.”   
Corrin shrugs before pulling her hands free and slipping her gloves on. “Don’t worry. Now, where is your realm?” Pushing back her light pink hair behind her sharp ears.   
Shigure sighs but knows to well not to press the issue. Turning to the tree he opens the portal under its shade. Offering his hand Shigure leads Corrin through. On the other side, they are greeted with a sight of trees. Trees the size of houses on either side of the couple. Shigure leads the way through them.

“There is no clear path. The villagers and mother all had the path memorized.” Shigure explains as they walk. “I must warn you, Corrin. I don’t know why you wanted to come here, but mother told me it was all destroyed. You won’t see much there.” He warns again, his own stomach beginning to grow knots.

“I know. She told me too, but there is a reason I asked you to come by today.” Corrin reassures him. “Shigure,” stopping suddenly Corrin looks to Shigure. “I haven’t been completely honest. The reason why I asked is that, well I knew how much you care about the village. When you came to the ship informing your mother of the attack I went with her to your village after, we didn’t find any survivors at first but,” Corrin tugs on Shigure’s arms pulling him along behind her.

“I’m sorry for not telling you the truth all the way, but we wanted to surprise you.” She insists.

Corrin starts to run. Growing ever more confused Shigure quickly matches her pace. What was Corrin talking about? The forest grows brighter as Corrin leads the way almost along the exact path Shigure had started them on. Without getting lost they break through the end of the trees and come to the pond. The water was as clear a blue as the ocean’s he crossed to reach his mother months ago. It felt like years to him now. In such a short time he found his family, fought back against the Valite, and somehow found love. Moment after moment of chaos, and action. Constantly moving, fighting, becoming stronger.

“We thought there were no survivors, but I came back with Azura and checked again. We’ve been helping them rebuild after we found them.” Corrin rushes wanting to explain it all as quickly as possible.

Looking away from the pond of his childhood Shigure saw the village where he grew up. Almost identical to the way it looked before the attack. There were still some piles of stones and stacks of woods on the outside. There were people bustling around carrying food in their arms. Some of the men were still working on the houses, as children play on just the other side of the pond.

Corrin squeezes his hand catching Shigure’s attention again. “It isn’t perfect yet. There are still some houses to fix and they will need time for everyone to recover but it is on the way.”

“This is why your hands were bruised. Isn’t it?”

Corrin smiles guiltily before looking at the village. “I wanted to help as much as I could. Before I wasn’t able to anymore.”

“Wait why wouldn’t you be able to?” Shigure’s asks curiously as to what his wife meant.

“Well, they say you shouldn’t do much heavy lifting when you’re expecting.”

All at once Shigure could feel all the anxiousness that had been building up dissipate. Wait she was expecting? Did that mean they were? “You wanted our child to see this village?” Was it that important to her?

“I wanted them to see where their father grew up. Even if it wasn’t voluntary I know this place and its people are still precious to you.”

Shigure wraps his arms around her shoulders. “Thank you.” He manages to choke the words out. “Thank you so much, Corrin.” He had felt so much loss. He had seen so much loss. It was good to know that at least two things would be growing, stronger and better. 


End file.
